bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek Forever After
Shrek Forever After is an episode released in 2010. It is a lesson in being content with what you already have. Plot Shrek has grown steadily tired of being a family man and celebrity among the local villagers, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre". When he takes his family to Far Far Away to celebrate his children's first birthday, a series of mishaps further injure his ego, causing him to lose his temper and walk out in anger. Shrek encounters Rumpelstiltskin, who seizes his chance, having observed Shrek's angry outburst. He follows Shrek and arranges for Shrek to appear to save his life. He gives Shrek a day to live like a real ogre, in exchange for a day from his childhood that he would not remember being erased to "thank" him. Shrek signs the contract and appears in an alternate reality where the events starting from Fiona's rescue are irrelevant. Now feared by villagers, he takes the opportunity to cause some lighthearted mischief until he finds "WANTED" posters for Fiona and his home deserted and desolate. He is kidnapped by witches and taken to Rumpel, now the King of Far Far Away, which has become derelict and run down. Upon inquiry, Rumpel reveals that he took away the day Shrek was born. Therefore, Shrek never saved Fiona or met Donkey, and consequently Rumpel was able to get King Harold and Queen Lillian to sign their kingdom away, making them both disappear. When the day ends, Shrek will disappear as well. Shrek escapes Rumpel's castle with Donkey. Initially terrified of Shrek, Donkey decides to trust him after seeing Shrek cry over his erased history, something he had never seen an ogre do before. After Shrek explains the situation, Donkey helps him find a hidden exit clause: the contract can be nullified by "true love's kiss". They soon encounter a band of ogres who are resisting Rumpel. The ogres are led by a still-cursed Fiona who, after escaping from the tower where she was held captive, keeps the retired and overweight Puss in Boots as a pet. Shrek does everything he can to gain Fiona's love, but she is too busy preparing an ambush on Rumpel. She is also bitterly cynical and disillusioned about the power of true love and throws herself into planning Rumpel's capture. While sparring with her, Fiona begins to like Shrek, but stops short of kissing him. Puss encourages him to continue pursuing Fiona. During the ambush, the ogres are captured by the Pied Piper, though Shrek and Fiona escape with the intervention of Puss and Donkey. Shrek insists Fiona kiss him, saying it will fix everything; however, because in this altered timeline Fiona does not truly love him, the kiss does not work. When he hears that Rumpel is offering a wish to the one who brings him Shrek, Shrek turns himself in and uses the wish to free the other ogres, who storm the castle, battle the witches, and capture Rumpel. As the sun rises, Shrek begins to fade from existence, but Fiona, having fallen in love with him, kisses Shrek just before he disappears, restoring Shrek to his world just before he lashed out at the party. Shrek embraces his friends and family with a newfound appreciation for everything he has. Cast *Larry the Cucumber as Shrek *Petunia Rhubarb as Fiona *Bob the Tomato as Donkey *Mademe Blueberry as The Dragon *Jimmy Gourd as Puss in Boots *Junior Asparagus as Pinocchio *Scallion 1 as Rumpelstiltskin *Pa Grape as King Harold *Ma Grape as Queen Lillian Character Voices Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Isn't it Strange *One Love *Goodnight Junior *Top of the World *I'm a Believer *What We Have Learned *For Once in My Life *Right Back Where We Started From Running Gags Silly Song Bedtime Songs With Junior Goodnight Junior What We Have Learned song Jingle Kid They Got a Email From Ryan Thompson QWERTY'S Verse Psalm 9 :1 I Will Give Thanks To You Lord With All My Heart I Will Tell You Of All Your Wonderfull Deeds Trivia *The fact that it was released in 2010 was a coincidence since the original Shrek Forever After came out the same year. *The Silly Song is reused from It's A Meaningful Life **This episode uses a portion of the footage from It's A Meaningful Life Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Shrek Category:1999 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:1998 Category:2005 Category:2000 Category:2024 Category:2002